


On The Right Track

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Christmas, DanceTeacher!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, PrimaryTeacher!Alec, and he's cute?, just soft boys, like a lot, whoops i fell asleep on a strangers shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: A soft au oneshot in which Malec meet on the subway after Magnus falls asleep and uses Alec's shoulder as a headrest, and what happens after that, well, you'll have to read to find out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 264





	On The Right Track

Take the subway home they said, it will be fine, they said. He would never listen to his friends again. The last thing Alec needed after leaving a classroom full of 6-year olds was a stranger invading his personal space, yet here he was.

Group chat *Family, and that other guy*

Alec: Next time my car is getting fixed I’m catching an uber or one of you are driving me home

Jace: I take it the subway isn’t as fun as we made it seem.

Alec: No.

Simon: We didn’t say it was fun, just that it saves money rather than wasting money on an Uber.

Alec: I’d take outrageous prices over this any day.

Izzy: What’s even so bad about it? Are you sure you’re not just being grumpy for the sake of being grumpy?

Alec: I’m not grumpy.

Jace: You teach 6-year olds, you’re allowed to be grumpy.

Alec: You act as if I hate my kids, I don’t. I love them. But after a long day, I don’t want this.

Izzy: What is _this_ exactly?

Alec: The person next to me has fallen asleep and now his head is resting on my shoulder.

Izzy: Omg is he cute?

Jace: She never fails to find a moment to try and set you up lol.

Jace: He’s on the subway let’s not.

Izzy: I’m just asking gosh.

Simon: How did this turn into this, I’m confused.

Alec: I mean he doesn’t exactly look creepy. He looks nice, kinda cute, but that’s beside the point. My stop is coming up and I don’t know what to do.

Alec lied, the man was very striking, with his dark hair waved up, blue highlights peeking through the front. But he didn’t get a good look.

Simon: Wake him

Alec: How do I do that without idk being rude?

Jace: He fell asleep on you, I think you’re allowed to sound annoyed.

Alec: I am slightly annoyed, a little uncomfortable, but idk maybe he’s tired for a reason. Maybe he had a bad day, I don’t want to make it any worse.

Izzy: Then just nudge him softly and see if he stirs.

Alec’s stop was getting closer by the second and he didn’t have much choice. He worked with loud children all day why was waking a stranger so hard to freaking do. Opting to go with a soft tap on his upper arm that was against his he waited a few seconds and nothing. How was this guy in such a deep sleep on the subway, in public no less. Conjuring up some other way to wake him he caught a few pressed smiles around him. Great. They would be getting some good entertainment at Alec’s expense. Grabbing his bag he jolted forward to act as if the subway had come to a quick stop throwing him off his seat. Alec cringed the minute he did it, he must have looked like an idiot.

The nameless man sat upright in the blink of an eye his gaze adjusting to his surroundings. “What the?” Alec tried to remain emotionless and keep a steady rhythm pumping beneath his chest.

“Sorry, it just stopped all of a sudden,” Alec said hating this entire situation. It didn’t help that the man was actually rather gorgeous if Alec didn’t say so himself.

The man looked around, and outside. “But it’s still moving?” He said bewildered. Alec raised his brows as in to say ‘huh weird’

“Wait,” The man paused. “I didn’t fall asleep on you, did I?” Before Alec could reply the man facepalmed. “Oh god, I did, didn’t I. I am so sorry. I’ve just been moving all weekend and then I had work today and haven’t had a moments rest in between. I’m so sorry. Really.”

Alec took pity on the man. “It’s okay really, I probably wouldn’t have woken you, it’s just, it’s my stop.” He stood reaching for his bag

The man looked around suddenly alert also standing up. He looked sheepish as he said. “Just so happens it’s mine too.”

“Well,” Alec drawled. “Good thing I woke you up then.”

“Yes, I have to ask, why did you go with such an abrupt approach?”

Alec swallowed. “I tried tapping your arm a couple of times but nothing, so yeah, I’m sorry if I gave you a fright.”

“Please, don’t be sorry, I’m the one who fell asleep on you.”

Finally, the train came to a stop, and everyone filed out trying to find their way to the exit. Pulling out his phone he replied to the group chat, that hadn’t stopped buzzing in his pocket the whole time.

Jace: Do we think Alec died of mortification

Simon: It was nice knowing you brother.

Alec: You’re not my brother, yet

Simon: Next year, I’m counting down the days

Jace: He’s alive! Also, Simon, one would think you’re more excited to become our brother in law than marrying Izzy.

Simon: Unfortunately you both don’t even come close to Izzy.

Izzy: Right answer.

Jace: So, Alec. Did you wake him?

Alec: I did. It was highly embarrassing. But guess what, it gets worse.

Simon: What?

Alec: He got off at the same stop.

Jace: I’m laughing so hard this just gets better and better.

Alec: I’m glad this is amusing for someone at least.

Alec: I’m ready to get home and pretend no one exists but my tv and food.

Simon: You sound like an old man.

Jace: Let him be an old man in piece Simon, he’s had a rough 30 minutes.

Alec: Fuck you both.

Coming up out on the pavement he made his way down the street. Luckily his apartment building was only two blocks over so it wouldn’t take him long.

Stopping at the crossing he noticed the same man stopping only two paces to the side of him. “I’m not some weird stalker person, I promise.”

“That’s exactly what a stalker would say.”

“Fair point.” The other man mumbled something to himself before closing the remaining steps between them. “My apartment building is just up here a little. This must be awfully creepy for you.”

“Strange, I’ll give you that.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know of any really good takeout places around here? I haven’t had time to go grocery shopping and I’m starved.”

“Do you like Thai?”

“Who doesn’t?” The other man grinned, and Alec caught himself smiling back.

“Thai Orchid, is pretty good, you can’t go wrong.”

“Thank you,” The crossing turned green, the stampede of people mashing together to get to the other side of the street. “I’m Magnus by the way.”

“Alec,” He paused. “The Thai Orchid is just across the street here.”

“Oh great, I guess this is where we part ways,” Alec almost felt sorry. Had he started to enjoy the man’s company? He didn’t know him, that was ludicrous.

“I guess it is, have a nice night. I hope you get some decent rest.”

Magnus’ features softened like Alec had said something incredibly sweet, and he cursed himself for the way his heart fluttered to his stomach like a swarm of butterflies. “Thank you,” Magnus smiled before heading in the direction of Thai Orchid.

Alec opening the group chat again.

Simon: Alec, we love you really.

Jace: What he said.

Izzy: He’s tired of your shit, I would have disappeared too.

Alec: Turns out the guy is actually pretty nice. He just moved to the area.

Izzy: Wait! Did you talk to him?

Alec: Yeah, he asked for some take out places.

Simon: You should have asked him if he wanted to grab some food! The invitation was right there!

Alec: I’m too tired for that.

Simon: gaaaaaah

Jace: You’re just as bad as Izzy with this setup thing

Alec: Who knows maybe I will see him around. Anyways, bye idiots. I’ve had enough of you for one day.

Simon: We love you too, Alec. 

Izzy: Enjoy your night

* * *

“Simon I’ve been waiting to eat all day just pause the damn movie it’s not going to go anywhere.”

“But it’s getting to the good part.” He groaned.

“And it will be just as good after we eat,” Izzy said shoving him from the couch.

“So, where are we eating, Thai Orchid or Dimitris?”

Alec looked to Jace, “Who said we are getting either,”

“We always go to either, cause they’re close,”

“Maybe we should try something new, Simon, Izzy, back me up.”

Izzy had managed to get Simon off the couch. “I’m with Alec, I’m down with trying something new.”

Alec pulled on his jacket grabbing his wallet. Opening the door he heard a shriek of panic. “No, no, no, Jax. Come back here.” A ball of fluff rushed passed his feet. Looking up he stood back, eyes wide with shock. “Magnus?”

The man stopped mid-run crouching over after what Alec guessed was his cat. “Alec?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I- I live here,” He stammered. “Well, there,” He pointed behind him to the door across from his apartment.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Magnus shuffled uncomfortably peering around his door trying to find his cat. “Sorry, can I just-“

“Yeah, of course.” Magnus walked passed him.

“Alec, how come you never told us you got such an adorable cat,” Simon said walking into the hall carrying the fluff ball.

“There you are,” Magnus scolded the cat, but it looked like he said it to Simon and Alec had to hold back his laughter at Simon’s expression.

“I’m sorry, excuse me?”

Magnus gestured to the cat in his arms. “The cat, Jax, he’s mine.” Simon looked to Alec. “You have a roommate?” Alec rolled his eyes. “No, you idiot. He lives next door, give him his cat back.” Simon finally clued on rushing to pass the cat back mumbling a barely audible sorry.

Magnus walked back towards the door. “Sorry about this, he hasn’t settled in yet, and he just ran for it.”

“It’s okay, it’s not a problem.”

“Still I’m sorry to bother you all, enjoy the rest of your night.”

Alec smiled at him still reeling from finding out who his neighbour is. How had it taken them one week to find this out? “You too,” Alec closed the door.

“Okay, who was that?”

“Do you know him?”

“Did I sense something there?” All three of the others asked.

“I’ll tell you all over some food, let’s go.”

“If that’s not motivation to leave I don’t know what is. Let’s go, guys, c’mon stop dawdling.” Simon sprinted passed him. Alec shook his head. Idiot.

………………….

“Wait, so let me get this right, subway guy is also neighbour guy?” Jace asked still trying to piece it together. It wasn’t rocket science.

“Yes, same guy.” Alec sighed.

“The odds of that happening, that’s crazy,” Simon said while shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. What Izzy saw in him he would never know.

“A little, if I hadn’t talked to him when we got off the train I’d be totally creeped out, not going to lie.”

“So what you’re saying is, if you didn’t have a crush on the guy you’d be totally creeped out,” Izzy added.

Alec rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I said.”

“Oh no but your smile back at your apartment did, it said it all.”

“Okay, well so what if I do, it’s not like anything is going to happen, he’s probably straight.” Alec took a sip of his beer wanting this conversation to be done with.

“Maybe, maybe not.” He really hoped not, but he didn’t tell anyone that.

* * *

It was Friday evening and he’d finally finished the dishes and was about to sit down, put his feet up and relax. This week had been mental at school. With it crawling closer to Christmas the kids always seemed to grow more restless. He adored them, but they were a lot of work. So when a knock came at his door at quarter to nine that evening, he almost ignored it. Almost.

“Magnus, hey,” He said a question in his voice,

“Hey, sorry to disturb you so late. I just - I found this in my cubby downstairs and well, I think it's for you.” He passed him a small package, “Your full name, Alexander, it’s beautiful.”

“Oh, no one uses it that much these days.”

“Interesting, well I better leave you to it,”

“Actually,” His mouth betrayed him. “I was just about to settle down with a beer and watch some tv if you wanted to stay, I mean we are neighbours now, may as well get to know each other,”

Magnus smiled with apologetic eyes. “I would, I totally would.” He paused. “It’s just I’ve already made plans with my friends. Another time though?”

“Definitely, have a fun night,”

“See you around,” He paused an admiring flick to his eyes, “Alexander,” The way he said. Sent shivers down his spine.

……..

An hour or so after he had taken himself to bed he was woken by some mumbling and keys jingling outside his front door. On closer inspection, he recognised the voice as his neighbours. Opening the door Magnus almost fell to the ground Alec’s arms on reflex jumping out to catch him. Magnus looked up at him dazed. “Alexander, my knight in shining armour,” he feigned swooning.

“Magnus, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get into my apartment silly,” He said like it was obvious. “Wait, why are you in my apartment?” Alec righted him so he was standing steady. “This is my apartment, Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled, it was hard to stay annoyed for being woken up when he laughed like that. “I’m so sorry, can’t seem to stop embarrassing myself in front of you,”

Alec brushed it off closing his door behind him and leading Magnus to his door. “It’s fine,” He wasn’t just saying that either, after every interaction he’s had with this man he would always find himself smiling for hours afterwards.

“You’re just saying that. You should be grumpy. Alexander, use your grumpy voice.”

Alec shook his head. “Give me your keys,” They managed to get inside okay, but Magnus was swaying on his feet. “Where’s your bedroom, we need to get you to bed.”

Magnus gasped theatrically. “Alexander, I don’t normally let anyone take me to bed until at least the third date,” He came closer leaning on Alec’s arm for support. “Whereas we haven’t even been on one,” he winked. Alec cursed himself for blushing from a drunk man’s words.

Deciding to discourage this behaviour before Magnus continued to say stuff he didn’t mean he brushed it off. “Go lay down and I’ll bring you some water, and a couple of pain meds for the headache in the morning.”

Magnus was snuggled beneath the blankets eyes slowly drooping when he came to check. Alec tucked him in a little bit more. “Night Magnus,”

“Night, Handsome,” Alec left shaking his head trying to force the smile off his face, it wasn’t like Magnus would remember this in the morning.

* * *

_Magnus POV_

To be blunt he’d made a dick of himself the other night in front of Alec. It’d been a couple of days and he’d managed to avoid seeing him until now it would seem, he was going to have to face the embarrassment head-on. His friends were over, he was cooking them dinner, and stupid him decided to cook pasta without having anything to strain it.

“Ask your neighbour or something, isn’t that what people do,” Raphael had suggested. He couldn’t exactly decline without them asking questions.

So that’s how he ended up in front of Alec’s door mustering up the courage to knock. If he didn’t knock soon his pasta would be overcooked and the night would be ruined. He was being dramatic sue him. He finally knocked not knowing how many times the correct amount was and if it were too loud or too soft, he never got nervous why was he overthinking dumb shit like this. It was probably the fact that he’d embarrassed himself in front of him countless times eluding the image he liked to portray that is fine elegance.

Magnus waited and waited. Should he knock again or give up entirely? The door decided for him opening just as he was about to knock again. What Magnus saw when Alec opened the door could only be described as jaw-dropping. Alec was shirtless, hair dripping wet, sweat pants hanging low on his hips.

“Sorry, I just got out of the shower,” Clean thoughts he told himself, no not Alec cleaning himself thoughts he scolded his traitorous brain. Scrambling to remember why he had knocked on Alec’s door in the first place Alec added, “Can I help with something?”

“Ah, yes actually,” _Get yourself together, Magnus, you’ve seen countless people shirtless and none_ _have rendered you speechless,_ he scolded himself. “Do you have a,” He felt like saying _a shirt you could put on’_ “ah um, a pasta thingy?”

Alec laughed. “A pasta thingy?”

“A colander, yeah, that.”

“I do,”

“Could I borrow it, I’m having friends over for dinner, and the pasta is going to suffer if I don’t drain it soon.”

“Yeah, of course, let me just get it.” Magnus thanked the universe for Alec disappearing from his view for a split second so he could compose himself. He was a 28-year-old man, not a teenager for crying out loud.

Alec came back holding the colander and looked just as sinful as he did before. A crime. Truly.

“Thank you, again. For everything,” Quickly adding. “For the other night, you didn’t have to do what you did, but I really appreciate it.”

“I wasn’t just going to leave you to figure it out on your own.”

“Thank you,”

“You say that a lot,”

“Yeah, thank---” He stopped himself. “See you around.”

Alec said goodbye closing his door, and suddenly Magnus felt like he could function again.

Turning back to his apartment he saw his friends all hanging in the entranceway watching him. When he walked in Caterina passed him a cloth. “What’s that for?” He asked

“To wipe the drool currently dripping from your mouth.” Magnus threw the cloth back at her and looked at all his friends. “Shut up,” The only sound that could be heard as he closed the door was laughter.

* * *

He couldn’t wait for the day to be over. He normally loved his job, teaching dance had always been his dream. But with one of his workers calling in sick, he had to take their places doubling up his whole day. He was beyond tired and just wanted sleep. The familiar sound of Jax’s collar when he arrived home never came sending alarm bells to his brain. Maybe he was just resting somewhere and was too comfy to say hello. But when he filled his bowl with dinner and didn’t come sprinting down the hall, that’s when Magnus began to worry.

Walking around the apartment he couldn’t find him anywhere, he couldn’t think where else he could have got to. The door to the balcony had been shut all day, same with the front door. He raised his voice one last time shouting “Jax,” But still nothing.

A knock at his door pulling him from the panic settling in his stomach. He would have normally been delighted to see Alec standing there. “I think I have something you may have lost.”

Magnus raised a brow in question.

“Jax,”

“Wait, you have him? Are you trying to catnap my cat?”

“Is catnap even a word? And no, your door mustn’t have latched properly when you left and when I came home, I saw him walking up down the corridor. I probably should’ve just put him back when I closed your door, but he was too cute to refuse.”

Magnus sighed with relief. “Oh I don’t even care about that, I’m just happy he’s okay.” He followed Alec into his apartment seeing Jax curled up on the couch snug as ever. “he almost looks too peaceful to disturb,” Magnus mused.

“You could stay? Have you eaten?”

“Oh I wasn’t going to bother cooking tonight, I’m too tired.” Alec sent him the cutest disapproving glare he had ever seen. Alec practically forced him to sit down. “I’ll heat you up some leftovers from dinner last night,” Magnus went to refuse. “I’m not taking no for an answer,” Magnus relented settling back into the couch, petting Jax as he waited.

…………….

“This is really good, you made this?” Magnus hummed after swallowing his first bite of Moroccan lamb and couscous salad. Alec nodded. “It’s pretty easy,”

“Well, it tastes amazing,”

Alec settled beside him, “So why are you so tired?”

“I’m a dance teacher, and someone called in sick, I had a lot of classes today.” Alec’s eyes lit up.

“I’m a teacher too, well a primary teacher.”

“Really? What age?”

“1st Grade,” Alec smiled.

“Oh, that must be a handful at times,”

“It is, but I love it,”

“Me too, I think some of my favourite classes to teach are the littlies, they’re so small and watching them just have fun, its heart-warming” Magnus took another few bites in between chatting.

“So you teach all ages?”

Magnus hummed, “Mhm, we even have an adults’ class if you wanted to come along sometime,” He had to stop himself from laughing, the look on Alec’s face was priceless.

“Oh no, I’m not much of a dancer,”

He shuffled closer leaning over to Alec, “Just between you and I, not many of the people who come are either,” Alec laughed loudly, and suddenly Magnus felt alive, more awake than ever. “You’re not meant to say that, you’re meant to say they’re great,” Alec replied still chuckling.

“Oh, I do, to their faces. ‘You’re doing great, Karen’”

“Karen?”

“Okay, I made that name up,” He laughed.

“Right now, the kids are preparing for a Christmas concert and I have to help them practice, but I feel like a fraud as I don’t know the first thing about dance,”

“I’d be happy to help?”

Alec’s eyes lit up again, “Really? Cause that would be a massive help, I’m kinda drowning right now,”

They kept talking, He and Alec deciding on next Wednesday for him to come in and help with the kid’s performance. Time just seemed to pass when he talked to Alec, all his previous woes forgotten. But when Alec left to take his plate to the kitchen Magnus felt the tiredness seep in unexpectedly. His eyes drooping, when all he wanted to do was stay and chat. This was their first proper chat and he was really enjoying it. But he would not fall asleep in Alec’s presence again until they were slightly more familiar with each other. Scooping Jax up in his arms, he meowed in protest at being moved. Alec came back in holding two glasses of wine.

“Oh, you’re leaving,”

Magnus felt bad he really did, but if he stayed, he really would fall asleep. “I’m sorry,” He said.

“No, it’s okay. You’re tired, go get some beauty sleep. By all means, you deserve it.”

Magnus smiled pointing to the wine. “Another time?”

“I would like that,”

* * *

_Alec's POV_

“So, how was yesterday?” Izzy sat at the kitchen island bench hands clasped together with a beaming smile on her face. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Yesterday Magnus had come to his classroom and helped with the kid’s concert piece.

“Aren’t you supposed to be planning your wedding rather than my love life?”

“Love life you say?” She smirked.

“You know what I mean,” He sighed.

“Technically this has to do with my wedding, I need to know if you will be filling that plus one option.”

“As of right now it’s still just single old me,” He poured them both a cup of coffee coming to sit next to her.

“Okay but honestly how was it? Did the kids love him?”

“They did, he made them laugh a lot, one of them even asked me when he was gone if he’d be coming back again,” He laughed with admiration. “I think they liked him better than me.”

“Well, if it came to dancing, I would too,”

“I get why they would, he’s really great,”

Izzy nudged his shoulder. “You really like him, huh?” She said all playfulness gone.

“Yeah,” When Magnus had come in Alec had found himself watching Magnus rather than the kids, until Magnus would ask how it was looking, and from what he was seeing it was looking great, as for the kids he didn’t know, so he lied throwing a thumbs up.

“Don’t sound so defeated about it geez, ask him out,”

“How do I even do that, it’s been so long since I’ve been on a date.”

“I have an idea, why don’t you invite him to movie night tomorrow? It's your turn to host this week so he only has to walk across the hall.”

“And have all of you embarrass me?” He grimaced.

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” She batted his arm.

“I’m more worried about the other two idiots,”

“Yeah, I have to agree on that one,”

Alec laughed, “You’re marrying one of them,”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I don’t think he can be an idiot sometimes.” She paused. “but he’s my loveable idiot.” Alec couldn’t deny they did work well together.

A knock sounded at his door followed by someone opening it and walking in, “Hey I was thinking maybe we could run through that concert piece to make sure you have it exactly right for the kids to perform. Because my name is now attached to this there are going to be high expectations,” Magnus paused. “Oh, and I bought you some coffee from the café down the road,”

Alec sat their a little speechless, not really sure where to go. Magnus came waltzing into the kitchen stopping mid-step. “Oh shit, you have company, I should’ve texted ahead, sorry.”

Izzy pushed away from her seat before Alec could beat her to it. “That’s alright I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet, I’m Izzy.”

“Magnus. You must be his sister? I can see the resemblance.”

“Yes, you’d be correct.”

“Anyway sorry to just barge on in here, that was rude of me. I’ll just,” He fluffed a little looking for a space to put the two coffees even though one was supposed to be his own.

“You could stay?” Izzy offered. Alec apparently had lost the use of his tongue, or brain. Maybe both.

“No, it’s really okay, I have other work to do anyway, see you Alec, nice to meet you, Izzy,” He walked away. Izzy glanced back at Alec with suggestive eyes like ‘get your butt off that seat and go after him’ Alec pulled a childish face back at her but followed nonetheless, quickening his steps before Magnus could escape.

“Hey, wait,” Magnus spun around apologetically. “Um,” Alec paused nervously, “We have a movie night, every Friday, this week it’s at mine. I was wondering if maybe you’d want to join?” His voice raising an octave on the last word. “I’d really like if you came,”

“Okay, I’ll be there,” Magnus smiled, Alec getting to see those brown eyes light up. “Should I bring anything?”

“Just yourself,” Alec smiled in return.

“See you tomorrow,” Alec closed the door after Magnus left turning back to see a knowing smile on Izzy’s face. He fought his own growing smile shoving her playfully as he passed her back to his seat. “Shut up,” Izzy stood aghast. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to,”

* * *

Magnus waltzed in at 6 pm on the dot, no Alec wasn’t counting down the minutes. He was carrying chips and dip in tow, “I wanted to bring something but didn’t know what so this is the result of a panic buy at the supermarket,” Magnus pushed them into Alec’s hands. He led him into the living room placing the snacks on the coffee table.

“You didn’t have to bring anything, you know.”

“I know, but it’s always polite to,” He shrugged.

After Magnus got settled on the couch, he offered him a beer, which Magnus declined, but accepted a glass of wine. “Where is everyone?” Magnus asked.

Alec got comfy one cushion over, “Izzy text not long ago saying they’re running late.”

“Oh okay then,” Magnus paused. “What movies are on the agenda tonight?”

“It’s Jace’s turn to pick this week so who knows,” Alec took a sip of his beer. “How was your day?”

“Busy, I had to follow up with everyone who is planning to come back next year, and who isn’t, not to mention we are still trying to find a new teacher for the new ballet classes we are starting this coming spring.”

Alec blew out a breath, “Sounds like a lot,”

“You can say that again. How’s the Christmas concert coming?”

Alec smiled. “Good actually, except I think you’ve left a lasting impression on countless of the kids as they keep asking if you’re coming back, it’s like I’m not even there,”

Magnus chuckled lightly, “Aww, I’ll have to come to see them perform.”

“Wait really?”

“Of course,”

“They would love that,” And so would he. “I’ll pick you up a ticket next week,” Alec was pulled from the conversation by his phone lighting up.

“Hey, Iz, where are you?”

“We can’t make it, sorry.”

“What, why?”

“The, ah, the car broke down,”

“Are you okay? Do you need me to come to pick you all up?”

“No! no, we are fine, stay where you are, is Magnus there?”

“Yeah, he got here ages ago,”

“Ah great, enjoy your night, bye!”

“Izzy, wait-“ She hung up, and Alec felt strangely like he was set up.

Magnus was frowning at his side. “Everything okay?”

Alec shook his head at the bizarre conversation he just had. “I honestly don’t know,”

“If you want to postpone, do it another time?”

“No, no, it’s fine” If he had been set up, he was going to take advantage of it. “We can still watch a movie without them,” Alec sighed at seeing Magnus’ expression soften like that’s what he wanted as well. “Since you’re the guest you can pick.”

“Oh my, that’s a lot of pressure what if I choose something you hate,” Alec wanted to say he didn’t care if it was a documentary on how pencils were made as long as he was finally spending time with him. He watched Magnus thumb through the options on the screen, taking note how his eyebrow creased slightly in concentration, how he pressed his teeth into his bottom lip biting down subconsciously. He would have continued to stare all night if he wasn’t shaken from his thoughts by Magnus asking if he’d seen any of the ones he was deciding between. Eventually, they decided on Me Before You, it looked sweet.

……………

Alec wiped the betraying tear slipping down his cheek, “What the hell, Magnus, why did you choose such a sad movie.” He heard Magnus sniffle from beside him. “I didn’t know it ended like that.”

“I can’t believe you’ve seen me cry,” Alec laughed through his last remaining tears. Magnus laughing in return. “Likewise,”

“We don’t speak of this to the others next week,”

Magnus turned to him, and Alec noticed they had somehow gotten gradually closer during the movie, “I’m invited to next week?”

Alec let his shy smile overtake him, “If you want?”

“I’d love that,” He held his pinkie in the air. “To swear we never talk of this in front of the others.”

Alec laughed, “Are we really doing a pinkie promise?”

Magnus’ face fell very serious, stern, his eyebrows in a straight line, “Are you mocking the pinkie swear, I’ll have you know I take them very seriously.”

Alec fought back his laughter copying the same expression Magnus was holding. “I would never,” Alec laced his pinkie around Magnus’ locking them in place and that’s when Magnus laughed, and Alec knew he really was developing feelings for this man.

Hating the emptiness his hand felt when Magnus pulled away. “We should eat something,” Magnus said. “Feel like pizza?” Alec nodded his mind still reeling from a few seconds before. “Let me go get my wallet.” Magnus went move, but Alec stopped him.

“I’ve got it,”

Magnus sat back down. “Okay, but I’ve got the next one,”

“Deal,”

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Magnus did join Alec and his friends on movie night, and slowly they were all becoming friends. Everyone loved Magnus, and why wouldn’t they? Every Friday, Alec and Magnus would meet outside in the hall and carpool to whoever’s house it was that week, it gave them time to get to know each other better. Every time Alec saw Magnus it turned into the highlight of his day, he had this effect on him where he could have had the worst longest day at work but the minute, he saw those brown eyes and wide smile, it was like everything was forgotten but him. He could feel his feelings growing stronger by the day, but he didn’t know how to act on them without possibly ruining what they already had. Izzy tried to assure him she was almost positive Magnus shared the same feelings Alec did, but she could never be 100 per cent certain. He would tell him, eventually.

Tonight was the night of Alec’s school Christmas concert and he’d just come from backstage with Magnus surprising the kids, to which they all ran to him giving him hugs. Alec almost wanted to join in. Almost. “Mr Bane” One of the kids shouted. Magnus scolded them playfully. “Stop that nonsense, call me Magnus,”

Little Sophia stepped up beside him peering up at Magnus with her wide eyes. “Are you going to watch us perform?” Magnus crouched so he was more on their level. “I am, Mr Lightwood and I are going to be watching from the front row.”

Isaac spoke this time. “Thank you for helping us, Magnus. I was a little worried for a while there with Mr Lightwood.” Alec raised his eyebrows at the comment and the boy only looked back at him acting innocent as ever. Magnus the traitor, laughed. “Good thing I came to save the day, huh.”

Ben who had been waiting patiently to the side looked at Alec knowing he was waiting for confirmation, Alec nodded and watched him step towards Magnus. “We wanted to say thank you for helping us, so we made you this.” Ben held out a giant card which all the kids had written in, saying their thanks. Seeing Magnus’ face light up, Alec was happy he had gone through with the idea.

Magnus opened it and Alec could see the glimmer in his eyes, as they misted over. “You guys, you’re going to make me cry.”

“No,” Ava said rather dramatically. “Don’t ruin your makeup,” Both he and Magnus laughed.

“You’re right, thank you, Ava.” She nodded back as in to say your welcome, clear she had saved the day.

Suddenly they called his classes name next, all the kids showing their nerves. Alec rounded them up “No matter what have fun out there okay, Magnus and I are already so proud of you.” Magnus nodded beside him.

“Alec’s right the most important thing is to make sure you’re having fun, so if you’re feeling the nerves look to a friend or pretend the audience is a patch of cabbages,” All the kids laughed. “Now, go out there and smash it.”

Alec and Magnus ran back to their seats quickly. He’d done countless of these concert, but none had ever felt as special as this one, he knew it had everything to do with the man sitting next to him. “Thank you,” He whispered beside him. Magnus placed his palm on Alec’s knee. “You’re more than welcome, I had a lot of fun.”

They watched the kids dance, and both raced to their feet to applaud watching the way the kids smiled, he would never tire of seeing such happiness on his kids faces. It made it all worth it.

Cleaning up and making sure all the kids were with their parents safely, Alec grabbed his bag and found Magnus waiting out front. “You didn’t have to wait,”

He shrugged. “I wanted to,”

“Oh, before I forget,” Alec started. “Izzy wanted me to invite you to her Christmas party next week if you’re not busy already that is”

“Just so happens I am free; all my friends are out of town for Christmas.”

“Awesome,” They’d reached his car. “Do you want to go together?”

“Together?”

“Yeah, since we live next door to each other I figured it’d be easier.” Alec saw something like disappointed flicker between Magnus’ eyes, but it was only for a second.

“Of course, sounds perfect.”

“Hey, you want a ride home?” Alec offered. Knowing Magnus was going to catch the subway and there was no point when they were going to the exact same place.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Magnus smiled slipping into the passenger seat.

“I was thinking,” Alec said now safely in the car. “To say thank you for tonight and with the kids, I could take you to dinner,”

“Oh, Alexander, there’s no need, it was all a pleasure.”

“I know, but I want to,”

“Now?” Magnus asked.

“I’m free if you are?”

“Okay, where to?”

* * *

Alec had come over ready to leave for the party, but Magnus was still getting ready in his room.

“Okay, I need you to be honest with me, is this okay to meet your family in?” He stepped through the opening in the living room looking a million dollars. Alec had to hide the fact that all the air that normally functioned inside his lungs vanished. Magnus had dark kohl lining his eyes, a gold shimmer in his water line, his hair perfectly styled. Not to mention what he was wearing, his dark blue pants fitting him like a glove and his rich burgundy shirt hugging his shoulders, the first two buttons open. Alec had seen him like this countless times but that was different he’d never been allowed to openly look, to appreciate the finer details, and for lack of a better word, Magnus looked hot.

Stepping closer he looked Magnus over once more maybe twice because he could, and he couldn’t take his eyes off him. “You look good,”

“Just good?” Magnus said it in a way like he was teasing like he knew exactly how he was making Alec feel.

“Amazing,” He said finding himself breathless still.

“You look rather handsome yourself, this purple shirt really makes the green in your eyes pop,”

“The lady at the store said the same thing, but I didn’t know if I believed her.”

“I can assure you, she was every bit right.” The way Magnus said it sent shivers down his neck making the hairs on his arms stand tall.

Reaching for both their coats hanging over the chair Alec said, “We should go before Izzy berates me for being late,”

Magnus slid his coat on. “Lead the way, handsome.”

* * *

Opening the door his ears were attacked with an onslaught of noise, he heard Magnus murmur under his breath “Holy shit,” Yeah, he always forgot how loud these parties got with all the people Izzy invited.

Straight away he was engulfed in hugs and hellos from family friends, aunties and uncles until finally, he saw his mother peer around the corner with Luke on her arm. “Ah you’re finally here,” She hugged him. She looked to Magnus who was still beside him looking overwhelmed as ever. “Izzy told me you were bringing your new boyfriend, but I didn’t quite believe her until now.” Alec stood back confused. What’d she just say?

She introduced herself. “I’m Maryse, Alec’s mother,”

“Magnus. It’s nice to meet you, but we aren-“

Alec panicked. “We aren’t too late, are we?” He cut in wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist. He could feel Magnus’ gaze on him.

“No, it’s only just begun, Izzy is somewhere running around making sure everything is running smoothly. Come, grab a drink?”

“We’ll just hang our coats up and be right in.” Once his mother had disappeared, Magnus turned to him, he’d never seen him so annoyed.

“What the fuck was that?” Alec reached for his coat hanging them both up, he didn’t even know himself.

“I don’t know I just panicked. She’s been wanting me to bring someone home for years, I didn’t want to disappoint her.”

Magnus still looked very unimpressed. “And what about after tonight? What are you going to do when she asks after me or about us?”

“I don’t know, I’ll tell her we broke up, you’re far too good for me anyway,” Magnus only rolled his eyes. “Please,” Alec begged. “Just for tonight, can we pretend.”

Magnus huffed. “Well, it’s not like I have a choice,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Whatever let’s go,”

Alec stopped. “Is pretending to be my boyfriend really so bad?”

Magnus looked away, something akin to hurt in his voice, “You really don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just go,” He reached for his hand but when he laced their fingers all he felt was regret. He’d upset Magnus.

Despite Magnus’ annoyance at pretending to be his boyfriend, he was playing the role seemingly well, too well, to the point where Alec sometimes forgot they weren’t actually together. Every time he dropped a pet name, babe, or sweetheart, Alec’s heart would skip a beat, every time Magnus rested his cheek on his shoulder, he was sure a blush would creep on to the apples of his cheeks. Or at the drop of compliment, Alec would feel his entire body run warm, like drinking hot chocolate by an open fire.

The only hard part was trying to fool their friends which apparently wasn’t hard, all they said was ‘about time’ and left them on their way, but none of it was real. What was he meant to tell them when this night was over?

“Did they tell you how they met?” Simon was speaking to his mother. “This guy,” He pointed to Magnus. “Fell asleep on Alec’s shoulder, and!” He exclaimed. “Turns out they’re neighbours. I call it fate, huh?” He nudged Alec’s shoulder. Alec, on the other hand, wanted to escape this conversation.

Walking over to Magnus who was only a mere couple of steps away he asked. “Care to dance?”

Squinting his eyes in return Magnus said, “I thought you didn’t dance?”

“Only when Simon isn’t talking.”

Magnus laughed, maybe he wasn’t upset with him anymore.

Just as they made their move towards the dance floor they were stopped. Izzy stood hand out pointing above them. “Mistletoe,”

Alec cursed inside his head. Looking at Magnus who looked just as caught off guard he took the easy route and kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh please, you call that a kiss, c’mon a proper one,” Sometimes Alec hated Simon. If he refused surely, they’d grow suspicious. Looking to Magnus again he asked the question with his eyes, he nodded. It would just be a peck, nothing more, it didn’t have to mean anything, this was all fake, he tried to convince himself, but that all went out the window when he was kissing him. He’d thought about this moment for so long and now it was finally happening, except it felt tarnished, ruined because he’d ruined the moment, he asked Magnus to fake this with him.

Pulling back Magnus looked upset more than ever, he shouldn’t have done this, he’d made a mess of everything. “Where are the restrooms?” He asked.

“Down the hall, to your left,” Jace answered. When Alec looked to his friends, they all could see something wasn’t right. Magnus disappeared from his arms, and he just wanted this night to be over.

Izzy came up next to him the question already showing in her eyes. “What just happened?”

“I’ll explain later, I’m going to see if he’s okay.”

He disappeared down the hall to the restroom but saw someone who wasn’t Magnus exit. Where was he? Stopping someone who was walking by he asked. “You haven’t seen a man walk through here? Burgundy shirt?”

“Ah yeah, saw him not long ago, he went out onto the veranda. In this weather, he’s gotta be crazy.” Without a second delay, Alec said thank you and went back for their coats before finding Magnus exactly where the man said he was.

“Magnus?” Alec made his way over to where Magnus was leaning against the edge. Wrapping his coat over his arms.

“Thanks,” Magnus pulled it on tighter. It was freezing out here. “Sorry, it just got a little too much in there.”

“No, you don’t need to apologize, this is all my fault.” If he hadn’t asked Magnus to pretend to be together none of this would be happening. He wouldn’t be seeing Magnus like this.

“I could have said no, but I didn’t, it’s not all your fault.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec stepped closer pulling Magnus against him seeing Magnus still shivering from the cold. Magnus melted into his embrace and Alec got that warm feeling back.

“I’m sorry too,”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want our first kiss to be so, blegh,” Alec froze against him his mind turning trying to process what Magnus just said and whether he should be offended that he basically called him a bad kisser.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked.

Magnus sighed pulling back from where his head was leaning against his shoulder to look at him. “Are you really that oblivious you can’t tell I like you?”

Alec smiled. “Yes?”

“This isn’t a joke,” Magnus shoved away taking Alec’s smile completely the wrong way. Reaching for his arm he pulled him back. “It’s not a joke to me either,” He kissed him and this time, it was everything he’d dreamt it to be and more.

On reflex and pure want to just feel Magnus closer, Alec encircled his arms around Magnus pulling him impossibly closer as he kissed him harder, swivelling his head to the opposite side to deepen the kiss. Alec didn’t know what that kiss was inside, but it held nothing to this, it was all fire and passion, longing desire, he could feel it in the way Magnus kissed him back, the way one of his hands came to the nape of his neck his fingers running through his hair, his other hand running up his back. It was sensory overload and he never wanted to stop kissing him. Unfortunately, they had to come up for air.

Breathless they rested against the others forehead watching the warm air turn to steam in the cold winter air. “That,” Magnus swallowed, catching his breath. “Was what I wanted our first kiss to be like,” Alec couldn’t stop smiling.

“I was wondering,” He paused. Was he actually going to do this? “If instead of pretending, you’d like to do this for real.”

“You and I?”

Alec nodded to which Magnus kissed him in return, it was only normal to take that as a yes. Magnus was his boyfriend, and there was nothing pretend about it. Not in the way he kissed him, not in the way he made his heart soar, and not in the way he felt in his arms.

Turns out taking the subway that day was the best decision he’d ever made

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it in the comments, or drop a kudos or tag me on twitter @wesperkanej 
> 
> Until next time.   
> Also, Merry Christmas <3


End file.
